fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Valjean
Jon Valjean (ジョンバルジャン, Jonbarujan) is an independent Dark Mage hailing from from the burning continent of Desierto, once serving as a priest in the desert city. Born and raised into a monastery when he was a child, his home was eventually burned to the ground by wizards, eventually deciding to murder all 34 people responsible for this travesty with his bare hands before leaving. Spending his childhood as a preacher and priest in training, by the time he became the head minister of the church of Fiore at age 24, he was already an accomplished wizard and attained the rank of Saint, having accomplished two miracles in his time in the church. With such a reputation on his shoulders, he is mostly recognized by his title of "The Dark Acolyte" (暗いアコライト, Kurai akoraito), having taken part in the holy crusade in the country of Sin''' 10 years ago as a hole warrior. As a wizard in possession of one of the divine 88 '''Lost World Relics (失われた世界の遺物, Ushinawaretasekai no ibutsu) of the ancient era of magic, Appearance Wizard Attire Jean is a tall and quite muscular man in his mid forties, with a long extended jaw line and massive stature. He has short bowl cut black hair, with a short thick black beard around his chin and cheeks, possessing a black Cross Fleury tattoo of the church he used to belong to beneath his chin. His basic choice of clothes consists of him commonly seen wearing a large black cloak, with a large scarf around his neck and a cowboy hat, with a wide shade and with a feather in it. Underneath the cloak, is a rather elegant, expensive looking business suit combo-ed with a black tie and dress shoes, with a color scheme that centers primarily on black and white. As a priest and exorcist mage, he is also often seen carrying around a holy bible in his hand. When undressed, on top of his muscular frame lies two large two tattoos located on his back and on his chest. Given to him during his time as a member of the Holy Crusade 20 years ago, the tattoo stands as the coat-of-arms symbol of the church, it is a cross adorned at the ends with flowers, generally with fleur-de-lis (French, fluer meaning "Flower," while lis meaning "Lily"), given to the holy soldiers who made the largest contributions during the holy war. To Jean, the tattoo is a badge of honor that he received by giving his life and time to the sacred order he was raised into being a member of, demonstrating his high ranking status as a priest. However, to other less enthusiastic individuals that exist outside the church's order, it is seen as the symbol of a murderer, participating in a campaign of terror and violence in the name of god. The other tattoo in his possession, Priest Robe Combat Suit Personality Relationships History Equipment Silver Rosa Revolver (銀ローザリボルバー, Gin rōzariborubā, lit. "God of Guns"): Wherever he go's, regardless of where or when, he is always seen carrying his trusty side arm with him at all times, stored in his holster round his arm. Being beautifully carved with a unique body design making it uncommon in Earth Land, it's appearance is mainly inspired by old western revolvers with the addition of a custom barrel with an inscription carved onto the side. By it's nature as a gun and revolver, it is a repeating handgun that has a revolving cylinder containing multiple chambers and at least one barrel for firing. Revolvers are regarded as a subset of pistols, or as an equal-ranking subset of handguns, distinct from pistols. Possessing six chambers in the cylinder, the revolver allows the Jean to fire multiple rounds without reloading. Because of the beautiful appearance and detailed decoration used in it's form, Jean came to call it the Silver Rosa Revolver (銀ローザリボルバー, Gin rōzariborubā, lit. "God of Guns"), comparing it to that of a beautiful rose. In terms of armament and ammunition, Silver Rose uses Jean's magic energy and Ethernano, compressing and condensing it to massive levels into the shape of a bullet, filling the 6 chambers and completely negating the need to use metal rounds. What truly makes it unique and a one-of-a-kind weapon is the simple fact that it is one of the fabled 88 Lost World Relics (失われた世界の遺物, Ushinawaretasekai no ibutsu), taking the form of a gun when wielded by Jean. Due to the nature and otherworldly powerful enchantment cast unto the amulet, it cannot be destroyed through conventional means, absorbing whatever attack or hostile spell heading towards it and negating it, breaking it apart and consuming the Ethernano used to create it. Both Lost and Black magic are rendered useless when trying to interact with it, by it's capacity alone, it is considered to be an SSS-Class item and God-Class (神クラス, Kami kurasu) magic object with supernatural properties that render it incredibly dangerous to anyone with little experience in dealing with objects such as this. Due to the complicated nature in which it was created, it is impossible to replicate the effects that the amulet is known for, having been constructed during the early days of magic, it is outside the world of possibility to replicate the conditions used to fabricate such an object. By it's sheer ferocity in power alone, the Silver Rose allows Jean to compete and battle God-Class weapons and foes, defending against their power and giving him a chance to fight back, as the gun cannot be destroyed due to the immeasurable durability and immeasurable level of magic and and distinct element it's made from. As such, the gun will be maintained and strengthened while unleashed, making it an incredibly deadly weapon, able to shoot it's way through anything in it's path and destroying all obstacles in Jean's path. As stated, only God-Class weapons are able to clash with this weapon, being the only tools to be able to resist the rounds fired from the barrel that would normally pierce their way through nearly all materials and objects. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Prowess Ways of Combat in my car back home. They're not much bigger than two meters.|Jean commenting on his gun skill.}} Maximum Zenith Gunslinger: Dangan no hōhō (弾丸の方法, lit. "Way of the Bullet"): An illustrious unique fighting style combining the basic and advanced principles of gun fighting with martial arts combat together in single harmony. Magical Abilities Prowess Ways of Combat Phantom Guardian Magic Description Phantom Guardian Magic (ファントム保護者の魔法, Fantomu hogo-sha no mahō) is an ancient form of Caster Magic that is quite able to match even the powers of Lost Magic, if used by the right user. A unique magic ability that gives Jean the power to create an ethereal being created completely from his magic with the purpose of acting in the physical world as a solid creature, incorporating all of his powers and magical abilities. Generally, a phantom guardians main purpose is to defend and empower their users in a variety of ways, supporting them in the middle of a battle as an extra pair of hands, even being able to attack and assault the user's enemy from distances or locations they themselves are unable to reach naturally. A guardian will protect the user at all costs, blocking and deflecting incoming attacks, and fight on their user's behalf, casting their own spells and using magic to provide support. The his guardian's strength is reflected upon his very own force of will and determination to succeed, these factors in turn help increase it's physical prowess and ability to use magic of it's very own. As a guardian, depending on the user's fighting style and preferred method of combat, is able to adopt multiple tools, various weapons, and skills that gives the user a greater sense of comfortability when fighting alongside their phantom guardian, attacking and launching spells in tandem with the purpose of steamrolling and overwhelming their enemy. As an extremely skilled master, he can exert an even greater level of control over his guardians than most other wizards, being able to summon portions of his guardian's body as opposed to the entire entity, such as an arm alone, in order to reduce the energy consumption and space occupation. Jean's phantom guardian's exact position can never truly be predicted, as it is able to either appear next to him, allowing Jean to stand on top of it, or surround him while on standby mode, which can also be used to protect others. Able to travel incredible distances in order to reach his designated target, interact with the environment in incredible ways, and provide defensive cover should he be incapacitated, tied up, constrained, or bound to an object against his will. As powerful as they seem, a phantom guardian cannot be separated greatly from its user's side, it will dissipate if it is too far away from Jean. As a user for an extraordinary long time, his guardian is able to exhibit It's own independent will, able to function on it's own accord should Jean desire it, acting with it's own mind-set and fighting with it's own unique style of combat in order to throw off the opponent into trying to read it's movements and predict the next course of attack. Used mainly by Jean to add a little confusion to mix, confusing and overwhelming the opponent by double-teaming against a common foe through the use of combined magic attacks. His guardian is the very epitome of what Jean represents, all of his power, strength, confidence, discipline, and being, embodying all of these qualities inside itself in order to become a much more efficient guardian in battle. By it's nature, it cannot be banished or sent away to another location against it's will, simply re-appearing back to jean's side in an instance. Additionally, it cannot be eaten or absorbed, primarily due to the fact that it is a physical manifestation of it's user's mental, physical, and magical qualities all in one, meaning that the only way to stop is to go after Jean himself, however that is easier said than done. In desperate times, should Jean encounter an enormous enemy in battle that completely overwhelms him in terms of size, by increasing the output of magic and overexerting his will over the magic, he is able to drastically augment the size of his phantom guardian in order to tackle and handle larger, more heavier situations that require an even greater output of physical strength. In this form, his phantom guardian's powers and abilities are pushed to the farthest extremes, able to cast larger versions of normal spells, and nearly 100x's the power backing each of their attacks, with this kind of power in his possession, Jean can take on spells and attacks that were once considered to large or too powerful to block or evade in their normal size. Able to generate enormous weapons that they wielded when they were normal sized, the destructive qualities of said weapon is amplified to unimaginable new levels. While enlarged, Jean can encased himself inside Angelus Sanctum's body as a safety precaution to ensure that no harm befalls the him, thus disrupting his concentration. While encased, no possible form of damage and attack is able to strike at his physical body, using the giant phantom guardian as both a battering ram, destroying all forms of opposition, and an impenetrable shield to hide behind. However, using this form requires an unbelievable level of concentration and magic energy in order to use, as such, novice users are only able to maintain this form for a minimal duration of 5 minutes, while a master of his caliber can maintain this size indefinitely. Guardian Considered one of the most skilled masters in the art of Phantom Guardian Magic, using it in tandem with his incredibly massive magic power, Jean can summon a phantom guardian of such massively epic proportions, dwarfing even buildings and castles. As one of the most powerful, most enormous phantom guardians in Earth Land, Jean's phantom guardian incorporates all of his powers and abilities, becoming the living manifestation of all the experiences, knowledge, and fighting skills he has amassed through the course of his life, giving it the name Angelus Sanctus ( アンジェラスサンクトゥス, Anjera susankuto~usu, lit''. Latin for ''"Angel's Hymn") due to it's angelic appearance. When summoning it, the very earth shatters, the clouds part, and the air shakes violently, as if in fear of his coming. When it arrives, it takes on the form of an angel-like being, possessing a set of white wings, whose entire body shines like the purest clouds in the sky. Known by few as "The Angel of Purgatory" (煉獄の天使, Rengoku no tenshi, lit. "The Lost Angel"), rarely does Jean reveal the the full body of his guardian, traditionally only summoning the arms of Angelus should he need an edge in battle, but even then, he rarely ever needs it's help, Jean only reserves it's exclusive use specifically on the most powerful of opponents. As one of the greatest practitioners around, he single-handedly ensured that his phantom guardian be one of the most powerful of them all by fusing everything that makes him as a whole such as his powers, techniques, moves, forms, styles, spells, magic abilities, and force of will into Angelus Sanctus. Using his phantom guardian in conjunction with his astounding gunslinger skills and powerful ranged magic spells, these qualities make him a dreadful melee fighter and ranged fighter to come across in battle. As one of the few people alive in possession of the knowledge needed to use this power to it's utmost maximum limit, he is able to tap into this ability's full potential and unleash it unto his enemies. Furthermore, not only did Jean master this technique to it's highest possible degree, he did so in less than 3 years, a stunningly shocking feat that he is the proud recipient of. Spending an additional 3 years creating even more abilities and mastering them, he spent most of his time training and developing Angelus Sanctus and all of it's forms, even creating a unique fighting style and personal stances for it to take when fighting. Within the spam of 6 years, he spent ever second of his time practicing and training his guardian''' in the field of all 7 stat categories in order to transform it into the ultimate force of nature in Earth Land. With qualities that make it mythical in nature, Angelus Santum's limitations are nearly impossible to measure, naturally blessed with a human shaped form, * '''Immeasurable Power: * Immeasurable Speed: * Immeasurable Range: * Immeasurable Accuracy: * Immeasurable Durability: * Immeasurable Potential: * Immeasurable Magic Energy: Techniques Phantom Semblance Variable Form (変数の型, Hensū no kata): Although a phantom guardian inherits all of their user's magic spells and abilities, they do possesses a unique ability that is only exclusive only to them, this ability is known as the Phantom Semblance. The phantom semblance is the magical manifestation of the phantom's truest, most innate and personal power as an individual, this ability is completely unique to each phantom, meaning that this ability is completely unique only to Angelus Santum. With the effects varying greatly from user to user, the exact nature of one's semblance is characterized as a representation of a particular aspect of their self. Angelus Sanctum's phantom semblance is called Variable Form (変数の型, Hensū no kata), it is a special ability in which Angleus can alter it's form and physical qualities in order to enhance it's powers and abilities in specific ways, changing the style in which he can fight. Stage 2 Angelus Sanctus: Fall Down Mode (アンジェラスサンクトゥスは：モードをダウンフォール, Anjerasusankuto~usu wa: Mōdo o daunfōru, lit. "): Exorcism Magic Heavenly Body Magic Guns Magic Trivia * Inspired by Luchist Lasso from Shaman King * His name was inspired by the protagonist of Victor Hugo's 1862 novel Les Misérables. Category:Priest Category:Dark Wizard